


She Is My Angel.

by Leenn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Missing Persons, Partying, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenn/pseuds/Leenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into Chloe Price and some other characters' life before Max's return and Rachel's disappearance. Basically snippets of what it was like when Rachel Amber was alive and well in Arcadia Bay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rachel breathed out a cloud of smoke then sniffed, "Chloe."

"What's up?" They had been sitting quietly, lost in their own intoxicated thoughts, smoking and drinking for about 40 minutes that now their voices seem foreign to either one of them. 

"I met someone… amazing." She gently smiled and shut her eyes.

Chloe swallowed, hoping that this was the weed talking, "Yeah? Who?"

"I can't tell you who he is, it’s a secret." When she was high, Rachel sounded like a 12 year old.

The blue haired girl chugged the rest of her beer and sat up, "Wha- why?"

"I think he changed my life." She crawled closer to her friend. Then when she saw the distressed look on the other girl's face, continued, "I'm serious Chlo. I love him." Rachel smiled lazily once more. 

"No, you don’t." They were both sitting on the ground between piles of junk and old vehicles in where they considered their secret hideaway. Nothing could be heard this early in the morning but the chirping of birds and trains on a nearby dilapidated metal track every now and then. "No- You can't just meet someone, tell me he fucking swept you off your feet and then not even say what his name is!" 

"Chill, grumpy."

"I can't." Chloe let out half a whisper, she was already trembling.

"Hey." Rachel noticed the broken-hearted look on the girl's face. "He's nice. I feel… safe, with him."

"I'm supposed to be the one protecting you." Chloe wanted to plead, but couldn't. "He's one lucky piece of shit then, stealing my friend away from me." She retorted instead. "I just don’t want to lose you like all the other assholes in my life."

"I'm not leaving you, silly. Stop saying things like that." She aimed an empty pack of cigarettes to hit Chloe's arm and scored. It sometimes scared Rachel how dark her best friend could get. "And, don’t call your dad an asshole." It was hard to look at Chloe now, so Rachel spoke with her eyes to the ground.

"Jesus, just spit out who the prick is!"

"I'll reveal his identity when the time is right, for now you just have to be patient, and trust me. Oh! And he can help us get to L.A., Chloe! He has the money and the car." grabbed Chloe's arm in excitement, and she couldn't help but get goose bumps all over from the touch. "If that’s the deal, then, fine." Chloe laid back and opened yet another bottle. She selfishly detested the idea of Rachel loving someone else and having her admit to that person changing her life was even more disturbing. She barely shook the idea out of her head and numbed her brain.

It was the first and last time she'd heard about the mysterious lover, and she had forgotten all about it; until Rachel would not answer her phone, or stay out late. Then Chloe would get anxious, be reminded of him again, and a pang of jealousy would hit making her hate herself more every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao I tried.  
> I'll update very soon according to the kind of feedback this gets. (^_^)


	2. Skateboarding.

The sound of her laughing was angelic, at least that's what Chloe thought.  
"Stop mocking me, man." Justin felt assailed.  
"I'm- I'm sorry. But you can't double flip for shit." She resumed giggling.  
"I'd like to see you try."  
Rachel had poor coordination; the alcohol had just kicked in.  
She tripped to the skateboard and tried to fix one foot on it while the other was hanging numbly to the side. Then slowly squatted to get a grip of the board, but before she could roll down the slope the two boys had set up using old wooden boards, Chloe jumped forwards to stop her from potentially injuring herself.   
"Okay now, let's not." Chloe put one hand over Rachel's shoulder while she reached with the other to pull her up by her slender wrist.   
Trevor scurried over to aid but Rachel eventually regained balance and was able to make her way to the wall and lean against it, holding Chloe's hand.  
"Dude, your eyes are red." Trevor remarked.  
"No shit." Chloe said.  
"No, like really red."  
"Thank you Trevor; we can see that." Chloe replied bitterly. She hated seeing Rachel like this. It wasn't painful, just, emotionally tiring trying to prevent herself from joining in, no matter how hard she wanted to, knowing she had to drive in addition to taking care of Rachel after this.  
She helped her friend to the wall, once they got there Rachel snatched her wrist out of Chloe's hand and slowly leaned down the wall to eventually sit on the ground and stare up at the sky.   
"It's beautiful."  
Chloe sat beside her. "Looks like it's going to rain."  
"Then let it."  
"We should probably get out of here."  
"Afraid of getting a little wet? The blue won't wash off."  
"Come on Rach."  
"But I just sat dowwn."   
"Yo, chill man." Justin finally gave up trying to skate down his and Trevor's invention and decided to join in on their conversation.   
Chloe grabbed Rachel and dragged her up, if Rachel wasn't partially numb she would've cried out of pain, instead she just smiled.   
Chloe, realizing what she did, let go and ran in front of Rachel trying to get to her truck. "Come on, slowpoke."  
"Wait for me." Rachel tried to run faster.  
She finally caught up and jumped on Chloe, wrapping her arms around the taller girl and tackling her from behind. Instead of losing her balance and falling, Chloe grabbed Rachel's arms and carried her on her back all the way to the yellow pickup truck, both girls laughing.  
"Down you go." She said once they arrived.   
"Your bony back was uncomfortable anyway."  
"Bet you'd like my bony ass."  
Rachel punched her arm, giggling. "Stop."  
Chloe opened the passenger seat's door. "Please, Madam Amber." She waited for Rachel to get in.  
"Why thank you." Rachel pretended to be royalty.


End file.
